


Why Are Men?

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Free Verse, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, flirty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: Cami turns her head and widens her eyes, smirking.you wanna come ride my dick, lady? I'll show you a good time?Lardo feels feelings about this. Mostly turned on, to be fair.
Relationships: Camilla Collins/Larissa "Lardo" Duan
Kudos: 12
Collections: Check Please





	Why Are Men?

_Why are men?_  
Gripes Lardo from the bed.

 _I know, right?_ Cami replies lazily, her head on Lardo's thigh, one hand playing with the threads on Lardo's cutoff overalls.

 _Sometimes, you know, though,_ Lardo replies, _you just wanna sit on a dick. Right?_

_Too right,_ Cami says, her eyes glinting. 

_I love how I get to feel that stretch as I sink down, their chest under my hands. Pinning their hips and thighs with my legs. Using them for what I want_ (Lardo notes a subtle squirm in Cami's hips) 

_Oh yeah. Shitty used to love it when I'd take over and pin him and pound the shit out of him_

(turns out that Shitty approved of polyamory in principle but it wasn't how he wanted to live his life with Lardo. So now they're best buds, but not lovers. Relationships finding their own level, eh) 

Cami turns her head and widens her eyes, smirking.  
_you wanna come ride my dick, lady? I'll show you a good time?_

__

__

Lardo feels feelings about this. Mostly turned on, to be fair.  
_Yeah?_  
She leans down and Cami leans up for a hungry kiss.  
_You gonna let me pin you and take whatever I want?_

__

__

Cami's got a sex flush in her cheeks and creeping down her neck  
_Hells yeah! I'm going to ENCOURAGE that…  
If you want I'll start getting you ready, and then I'll get my big cock out..._

__

__

She rolls over and nuzzles at Lardo's hip and thigh. The tingles of arousal and touch and the body heat of Cami's breath, penetrate even her paint speckled overalls. Cami's fingers creep up Lardo's thigh, under the loose cuff of the frayed denim, and stroke gently at the edge of Lardo's briefs, fingertips running lightly under the elastic, tickling some of the hair at the edges of her pussy 

_I like how you think,_  
Lardo says, her mouth suddenly dry, her eyes riveted on Cami's every move, how she licks her lips and glances up, her thighs rubbing together in just THAT way. Lardo runs her palm over the rounded curve of Cami's hip, over her bottom, and squeezes. 

She spreads her legs a bit to allow Cami's fingers a little bit more room to play. 

_How did you want to get me ready for your big cock, Camilla?_  
she says huskily. 

Cami's mouth lands high on her thigh, planting sucking kisses as her fingertips slide fully beneath the leg elastic of Lardo’s cotton underwear. It doesn't take long for Lardo's squirming and Cami's seeking fingers to meet up in a moist conclusion. 

Lardo can feel the moisture and slickness the moment Cami finds her.  
The spicy sweet notes of her own flesh  
And sweat  
And slick  
as Cami works two fingers in, maneuvering past Lardo's clothes. 

She's determined, skilled, and Lardo flops back against the couch cushions. 

_Carry on…_  
she rasps at the ceiling,  
_Excellent work so far_  
and then squeals when Cami pinches her clit lightly. 

_These? Need to come off,_  
Cami says, matter of factly, reaching up and shaking the strap of Lardo's overalls.  
_You do that and I'll go make sure that my cock is ready for you…_

Lardo looks back up, sees the flush is half covering Cami's breasts, is strong and bright across those glorious cheekbones. 

_Yes ma'am!_  
and a wink. 

Cami disentangles from Lardo's briefs.  
Lardo peels out of her overalls, briefs and undershirt while Cami goes into the bedside table for the harness and dildo. 

There's three in the drawer. Cami waggles two at Lardo. 

She's *hungry,* and points at the largest one. 

_Excellent choice, Madame,_  
Cami says in a snooty voice that gets Lardo snickering.  
_Our finest model!_

It's pornographic as hell, watching Cami get herself really ready to peg Lardo.  
So delicious. 

(More hot kisses, more teasing, suck my dick, yes ma'am (or yes sir), alternating between hands and mouths on nipples, sucking and biting) 

Playfully rocking the dildo back into Cami or rubbing it on her own clitoris... 

Lardo scoots over to make more room for Cami on the bed, swings her leg over Cami's thighs. She adds a little lube, parts her labia, and starts sinking down on her. Verbalizing how it feels. Wide and thick and so so very good. 

_Quit talking and focus on fucking me DAMN_

They rock together (more) and Lardo feels the orgasm unfurling in her gut like a rosebud blooming on fast-forward (time lapse). 

One of the great things about being with another girl? No shrinkage, no softening. Lardo slows down but keeps going, now working on torturing Camilla. 

It’s a very enjoyable way to spend an afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> working on another kinktober fic (hey look i found my writing mojo again!) found this in the drafts folder. I think this might have been one of the first ones I used speech-to-text to write, just something about the rhythm of it, and that's why I changed the formatting for the dialogue. Experimental.
> 
> and then coronavirus, and the girl i like has moved out of town, bla bla bla. Needed some more pornography. 
> 
> here. I'm a sharing type.


End file.
